Half Dragon
Prologue: "Come on! Its hatching!" Revenge said, his mate, Wolverine. "I'm coming, Revenge. Wait." "It's hatching!" Revenge shouted again. Wolverine finally stopped whatever she was doing, and came over to the egg. The egg shattered, sending tiny little pieces of eggshell flying in all direction. One nearly nailed Revenge in the eye, but he ducked and it nicked his ear instead. "What should we name her?" Revenge asked. Wolverine fixed Revenge with a hard, freezing stare, her gray eyes unblinking. "Nyra. It's a good name, a strong name, like ours. We are strong. Like our namesakes. Let us hope that little Nyra lives up to our example." "Yes. Let us hope. Of course, I didn't marry the princess of the IceWing tribe for nothing, did I?" "No. Revenge, dear. You did not. I am going to treat our daughter like any other IceWing in the Rankings." "Yes, but we're not in the Ice Kingdom anymore, Wolverine." "Shush, Revenge. Let me finish. Like I was saying, I am going to treat our daughter like any other IceWing in the Rankings. After all, when you married me, I was in first place. And you, my dear, were a high ranking military officer and noble. And if Nyra does not live up to our expectations, well, I may just have to dispose of her." "How, exactly?" "Oh, you know, a quick slash to the throat should do it." "But then you will have no heirs!" "Shut your snout, Revenge." Wolverine turned her attention back to the dragonet, her cold, gray eyes studying every scale, every spine, every feature. "We will begin her training tomorrow. At dawn. Get her settled in. She's got a long week ahead of her." Revenge hissed with pleasure. "My pleasure, Wolverine." Wolverine got up and walked back into her tent, leaving Revenge alone with Nyra. "Sleep tight, Nyra." Revenge walked back inside the tent, and Nyra, only a few moments old, knew two things. Her parents had a future planned for her, one that involved lots and lots of training. And, that her mother, out of either of her parents, was the most dangerous. Chapter 1: 5 years later... '' "FIGHT!!!" Nyra's attacker howled, flinging her across the ground. "Roll to the left! Use your frostfire! Lash out with your ''claws, ''you ''idiot!" Revenge roared. Nyra rolled the wrong way, and Revenge stomped his talons hard on Nyra's tail. "OWW!!" she yelled. "You said stomping tails was cheating!" "I am your father and your teacher. Nothing I ''do is to be called ''cheating." Revenge hissed dangerously, seizing Nyra's tail in his teeth and biting down hard. "OWW!!!" she screamed. "Get used to it." He growled. Nyra saw her father's throat beginning to glow orange, and she heard the familiar fire-is-coming hissing sound that her father always made, right before he would blow fire. He opened his mouth, his throat glowing orange. She dived behind a nearby boulder, just as flames blasted around her. 'Whew. That was cl-'''the thought was abruptly cut off when Revenge snaked his neck around the rock, seized her tail in his teeth again, and yanked her out from behind the boulder. "Weak. That's what you are." Revenge hissed. He dragged her over to the edge of the cliff, and held her over it. "Shall we?" "N-N-No." she whimpered. Her father always threatened to drop her over the edge of the cliff if she didn't do exceptionally good, which was every single day of her life. Revenge threw her onto the cliff, and stalked off towards the tent to tell her mother, Wolverine, how bad she did. As usual. "Oh, are you gonna cry, you big baby?" Revenge mocked, laughing. "That'll really give me a chance to prove that you're the weakest, most pathetic dragonet in the entire world." he said walking over to her. "Well, are you gonna cry? Huh?" he hissed, kicking her in the ribs, hard. "N-N-No." she whispered. "I can't hear you! Well, you gonna be weak and cry, like a RainWing? Or are you be strong like the dragon you're supposed to be and not show your feelings? Huh?" he growled, kicking her again, this time in the back. "I-I'm not gonna cry." she muttered, starting to do so anyway. "YOU WILL NOT CRY! You will ''never cry! Not while you live with us. Your mother and I are raising you to be strong! Not like a lazy, stupid, fruit-eating RainWing! You're weak!" Revenge roared, slapping her hard, on the face with the back of his talon. He hissed. "I order you! Stop crying right now!" Nyra didn't stop. Revenge hissed, and growled, "Fine. If I have to beat you up every single day until you never show your feelings, then I will!" Nyra didn't seem to hear him. Then Revenge realized she was saying something back to him. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. It's what you do every single day anyway, so it's not like I'll care." she muttered. Revenge growled low in the back of his throat, and slashed his claws deep into the right side of Nyra's face. "OWWWW!!!" she screamed. "Say anything like that again, and I'll give a matching one on your other side!" he growled. Revenge kicked her hard in the ribs again, and stalked off, leaving Nyra to contemplate what she had just gotten herself into. Chapter 2: Every day was the same. Fighting with Revenge, getting yelled at, being held over the edge of the cliff, being beat up. It hurt. Over the months that followed, Nyra taught herself a rhyme that she repeated to no one but herself. It went like this: Don't show your feelings, Pretend that you're strong. Ice over your heartache, Act like nothing's wrong. '' She hated saying that to herself, and she hated not being able to say what she felt, but according to her parents, not showing how she truly felt was necessary. Necessary to becoming who they wanted her to be. Nyra secretly hated her parents, loathed them with all her heart, but she couldn't do anything to stop the abuse. Sometimes, she would daydream about ripping her parent's throats out, and then end up snapping out of it to feel Revenge slashing his talons across her sides. Eventually, she stopped showing her feelings entirely, and began beating her parents in their fighting matches, taking both of them down at the same time. After several months, her mother, Wolverine, called her into the tent. "Nyra," she said, her cold, gray eyes unblinking. Nyra sometimes wondered if she even knew ''how ''to blink. "My daughter. You have done well in your training. I think it is time that we send you to the Ice Kingdom, to further advance your training, so that one day, you can become first place in the Rankings, like I once was." "Yes. It is the best thing for you, Nyra." Revenge said, stepping into the tent, a scratch on his snout bleeding lightly. "But Mother, what if I don't ''want ''to go to the Ice Kingdom?" Wolverine narrowed her eyes and hissed softly, clearly sensing that Nyra was being difficult. "It will be best for you, my daughter. Your father and I have already discussed this. You will be leaving for the Ice Kingdom tomorrow, at dawn. There will be no further discussion ''or objection. And may I remind you, lest your father has to beat you again, Don't show your feelings. You are dismissed." Nyra could feel her mother's gaze on her as she walked out of the tent. She had always hated the creepy feeling her mother's gaze gave her, like Wolverine was slowly dismembering her scale by scale with her eyes. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, and thought, 'What if one day, I really do fall off the edge of the cliff? Will my parents miss me? Will they be angry? Will they be relieved? No, they'll probably be angry at me for being a coward. Yes, that's what they'll do.' ''She sat down, and looked up at the two moons shining high in the sky. As she did, she wished she was flying. She pictured herself high up in the sky, with no parents to beat her, no talons to scar her. Up there, it was just her, the moons, and the stars. As she pictured herself flying, a thought came to her: '''What if I just fly away? Fly, far, far, far away and never look back? What if... I just disappear?' ''As the thought ended, she began to make a plan. '' '' Chapter 3: Nyra walked into her parent's tent, as Wolverine had invited her, for the first time ever, to eat breakfast with them. Her parents never talked, she had noticed, only ate their breakfast, and stared at each other, as if they were communicating with their eyes or something. The day before, she decided that she would fly for as long and as hard as she could, hopefully getting away from her parents in the process. After breakfast and the normal training, during which Nyra beat Revenge, again, her father slunk off, humiliated, towards the tent to, along, with Wolverine, take their long, midday nap. It was as soon as they fell asleep that she would fly off, and never return. Soon after, she heard the sound of her parents snoring like a pair of drunken eagles. She spread her wings, but closed them again as she was faced with a problem: what to call herself when she was gone. '''I hate my name. Wolverine said that it was a strong name, but I'll never live up to it, not according to her or Father. I do like the letters, though. N... Y... R... A... My name, Nyra. But I don't like that name, don't want to keep it, and yet... I think I'll miss it. I like the way that the 'y' swoops and dives, and I like the way the 'r' sounds. That's it! I'll keep the letters, but just reverse them!' '' Nyra spelled her name once more in her head. '''N... Y... R... A... Switch it around... and get A... R... Y... N! That's my name! Aryn!' '' She was so happy, she wanted to roar it to the skies. But she didn't, on account of the fact that her parents were sleeping. '''Aryn. My name, my new name is Aryn.' '' Chapter 4: Aryn got ready to fly, going back into the tent and sneaking some food and weapons into her bag. As she snuck out of the tent, her father stirred in his sleep, and muttered sleepily, "Nyra...? What are you doing there, daughter?" '''My name is not Nyra!' ''Aryn thought, deciding not to say anything. She walked out the entrance of the tent, and heard talonsteps as her parents followed her. As she spread her wings, and lifted off into the air, she heard Wolverine growl, "And where do you think ''you're ''going?" Aryn turned around in the air and said, "Hello, Mother." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Revenge approaching, too. "Where are you going, Nyra, dear? Don't you like it here? Don't you appreciate what we've done, what we've risked, what we've had to do? For ''you? Don't you like living with us? Your parents? Your family?" "You hate me. You've always hated me. I hate you both! I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back!" Aryn growled. "You get down here right now!" Revenge hissed angrily. "Shut up!" Aryn growled. "You dare oppose your Father!" Wolverine growled, launching herself into the air just as Revenge did the same. "I'm leaving!" Aryn shouted, swiping her claws and slicing at Revenge's throat. Revenge dodged it, and opened his mouth to breath fire at her. "You won't get away from us, you rebellious brat!" Flames shot out of Revenge's mouth, singeing Aryn's scales and causing her to scream. "Don't show your feelings!" Revenge roared, flames shooting out of his mouth again. "Revenge, stop." Wolverine said coldly. "Nyra... Come with us. Please." "Never! I-I hate you! You- you're the most awful, horrible, rotten parents anyone could have!" Aryn could feel the scar on her face as she breathed heavily. "Fine. Revenge, kill her." Aryn snarled, and lashed out at Revenge's chest and throat with her claws. Revenge hissed, and his throat began to glow orange. The NightWing sent a blaze of scorching heat across Aryn's chest, and wings, sending her crashing to the ground with a howl of pain. "DON'T SHOW YOUR FEELINGS!" Wolverine screamed, diving toward Aryn with her talons outstretched to slice Aryn's neck. Aryn rolled out of the way just as Wolverine got there, and Revenge accidentely burned Wolverine's talons off. Wolverine screamed, and roared something about how Revenge was a walrus brained idiot or something. Aryn growled, and muttered, "Hey! I'm over here." Wolverine turned just as Revenge sent a blaze of fire in Aryn's direction... which hit Wolverine instead. Aryn's mother howled, and breathed Frostbreath all over Revenge, from his neck down to his talons. Revenge snarled, and blew fire into Wolverine's face, after which Wolverine and Revenge both collapsed. Aryn snuck off, and burned the tent, then ran off to start her life over. Chapter 5: Aryn ran and ran and ran, checking behind her every so often to make sure that her parents weren't following her. She had survived on what she had packed for three days and nights, now. '''Quit being so paranoid, Aryn. Your parents aren't going to follow you. They're dead, most likely. Now, just get to the Kingdom of Sand, or the Rainforest, and disappear.' '' She stopped at a small mountain stream to drink, then continued running. By now, the scratches from Revenge's claws, as well as the burns, were wearing her down, but she pressed on, knowing she wouldn't be safe as long as her parents were out there, probably still alive, and plotting revenge. So she ran, never stopping, until she reached the Kingdom of Sand. The vast desert loomed before her, and the horizon seemed endless, as well as boiling hot, with heat pouring into the air in waves. Aryn continued her trek into the desert, and only stopped when her legs gave out in the middle of climbing a sand dune. There was no water in sight on her left, or behind her, or in front of her, but when she looked to her right, there it was! An oasis! She started towards it, but it shimmered and disappeared as she drew closer. A mirage. By now, Aryn hadn't had anything to eat or drink in several days, as her supply of food had run out several days earlier. Aryn started to stand up, collapsed, then got up again and started walking toward the west. Several minutes later, which felt like an eternity in the sweltering, relentless heat of the merciless beating sun, Aryn spotted another oasis. '''Prehaps... though probably just another mirage... So hungry, and thirsty...' ''She started towards it, and it didn't shimmer or disappear. So it was real. Aryn continued walking towards it, clawing her way up the dunes toward it with what little strength she had left. Aryn managed to walk five more miles closer, before she collapsed, heatstroke and the injuries she had sustained overwhelming her, causing everything in her vision to swim like a school of lucid fish, and causing her vision to fade in and out. Aryn continued to claw her way to the oasis, collapsing entirely just as a patrol of dragons from several tribes landed several feet away from her. As she fell into unconsciousness, she heard several talonsteps, and a voice saying, "Another hybrid, with several scratches to boot." "All right. Pick her up, and let's get inside. I don't like the desert anymore than you do, but let's be honest. Most hybrids are smart enough to stay in their respective tribes, or they stay in the cities, not venturing out this far." There were scuffling sounds, then Aryn dimly felt several talons picking her up, and carrying her over to the oasis, before everything went black. Chapter 6: Aryn was dimly aware of voices around her, as well the sound of shuffling talons. "...Don't want to wake her. May not know who she is. She looks like she escaped from a war zone." "Shhh." There was the sound of a door shutting, and Aryn slowly opened her eyes. '''Where am I?' '' She started to get up, before she saw that pale, multicolored talons were pushing her back. "Shh. Don't try'n move. Stay where you are, dear." Aryn blinked and looked into the face of an IceWing... with a RainWing ruff. "Wh-" "Shh. You need to rest, little NightWing IceWing hybrid." "Why am I so hot?" "You had a bout of heatstroke. You were pretty dehydrated when the patrol found you a few miles away from our oasis." "Where am I?" Aryn asked. "Base of the Hybrid Underground Community, or H.U.C." the IceWing RainWing hybrid said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "Now... stop asking so many questions! You'll tire yourself out." The IceWing RainWing hybrid turned away from Aryn, and a wave of pale blue and yellow swept through her scales. "What's your name?" Aryn asked. "My name is Peridot. And yours?" "Aryn." "All right, Aryn. You better be going back to sleep now, 'cause you and I both need it. 'Kay?" "Kay." Peridot slipped out, and Aryn drifted into a dream where Revenge really did drop her off of the edge of the cliff, laughing as she fell. She woke up screaming. Peridot rushed in, clutched one of Aryn's talons in her own, but it reminded Aryn too much of Wolverine, so she screamed even louder, and started beating Peridot on the head with her tail. Peridot let go, and flicked on a light, with Aryn still screaming. "Aryn. Shh. It's me, Peridot." Aryn's screams dwindled off, and she stopped altogether after several minutes. "Shh." Peridot whispered, her scales turning a pale blue with hints of light purple and pale pink. "Sorry, Peridot." "It's all right, Aryn. I probably shouldn't have grabbed your talon like that." "I shouldn't have hit you with my tail." "Shh. It's all right. It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Shh." Aryn leaned into Peridot's shoulder, noticing that the hybrid smelled like snow, and hibiscus flowers. "Shh." Aryn eventually fell back to sleep with her head still resting on Peridot's shoulder, as the older hybrid held her close, and made sure that she was all right. Aryn woke up to a light on her right side, and pried her eyes open to see a familiar IceWing RainWing hybrid looming over her. "Peridot... Is that you?" she muttered, still trying to get herself fully awake. "Yes, Aryn. It's me." "Peridot... I had a b-bad dream." Peridot looked at Aryn. "Want to tell me about it?" "Yeah." "Go on." "My father, a N-NightWing named Revenge dropped me over a cliff." Aryn shivered. Peridot took Aryn's talons in her own. "Aryn. I got you. I understand what you mean. I've had bad dreams of my own, including one about becoming a color changing statue for Queen Orca's throne room. She's creepy, the IceWing queen is." "So is her daughter, Wolverine." "Yeah, I know, right?" Peridot laughed dryly. "How do you know Wolverine?" "She was my... my mother." Chapter 7: "Interesting. The queen was extremely mad when her daughter ran off. A rumor circulated around the palace for weeks afterward about how the princess had run off with a NightWing." "My father. Revenge." Aryn hissed with barely disguised hatred and fear edging its way into her voice. "I'm here for you, Aryn. Is something wrong?" "Yes. I-I hate m-my parents." "Why?" "They hurt me." Aryn muttered. "They hurt you? How?" "They... Peridot, I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?" "Sure, Aryn. Whenever you want to talk, I am here." '' '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)